The Wallflower
by LittleMeg96
Summary: It was 15 years since Kamil's & Annie's childhood past was destroyed. What would happen when the two finally reunite after 15 years of being apart?


**Summary: It was 15 years since Kamil's & Annie's childhood past was destroyed. What would happen when the two finally reunite after 15 years of being apart?**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Past**

 **Kamil (aka Cam)**

"Cam, what kind of flowers are these?" A little girl asked. I grabbed out my books on flowers and flipped through the pages

"I believe those...are... magic blue bell flowers" I replied, "They're common to grow around here."

I remember this day so clear...I was walking home from school with another girl from my hometown, one summer afternoon. I couldn't remember her name, though.. Was it But instead of going straight home we decided to go play in the little forest outside of town, learning about new flowers and feeding our leftovers to animals. That was when we knew something wasn't right. I remember the scent of smoke filled my noses as the little girl and I ran back home in fear.

In front of us, our hometown was engulfed in flames. I can hear people screaming, yelling to get water from the rivers. People were screaming for help from inside their burning homes. I looked back at the little girl with the name I couldn't remember. Her face went pale and her eyes were wide. She looked terrified. "We need to go home. Find our parents and siblings. Make sure they are okay and bring them back here to safety." I loudly said. "We'll meet back here as soon as possible okay?"

The little girl nod her head as we split up running toward our homes. I ran as fast as I could and then I stopped all of sudden, my legs couldn't move. I felt like I was frozen as I watched my home silently being swollen alive by the fire. My home and the built in flower shop next door. All of the flowers inside. Gone. As soon as I felt my legs again, I was about to run in when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. "You can't go in there!" The young man said. "It's too late, the building is about to collapse."

I tried to say something. I wanted to ask this young man about my family. I swallowed all of my words and let him drag me back. Watching my home burn to the ground.

A few days later, the fire was finally out. I was walking around my destroyed all town. There was no more life here. The flowers were gone and the building were burnt to the ground. I suddenly found myself standing in front of my home as i began to walk closer, trying to gather items that belong to me. I looked at my whole family that laid motionless on the ground as doctors covered their bodies with blankets. I picked up a family picture that form the ground. I looked at the dried up flowers on the ground, and I shoved the picture in my pocket and walked away.

I lost my family.

I lost my home.

I lost the roof of my own home.

My confidence...to move on in life...gone

And that girl, the girl who I couldn't remember her name but was with me...the only friend I ever had. She just vanished out of nowhere.

 **Annie (aka the Little Girl)**

I remember that day as clear as the blue sky without any clouds out. My family were at the church when the fire started, they were the first to go. I ran into the building, I didn't care if I was going to die or if I get burnt. All I cared about was making sure my family were okay. I saw them on the church floor, trying to get up. I felt the fire burning my skin, and the smoke filling up my lungs. I got as close to my little sister and held on to her tight until a pain hit my chest and my vision went black.

I woke up outside, laying in the grassland. I stare at the sky above me. I wasn't that far from my hometown. The oxygen mask and tubes transferring fluids were removed from me. I sat up rubbing my bandage chest. I looked up at the nurse. "What happened...where am I?" I asked.

"You were unconscious for a few days now." The nurse explained. "You had a heart transplant, a blood transfusion, second degree burns, and so on."

"What about my family? Where are they?"

The nurse went silent she went down on her knees. She placed both hands ontop of mine and looked at me with a sad look in her eyes. "I'm so sorry.." She whispered.

"What happen to them?!" I yelled. "I want to see them!"

The doctor came in and took the nurse's placed. I looked at him as he looked at me with a calm expression. Doctor...how can you be so calm over this situation. "I'm glad you are awake.." He said calmly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I spat out. "Where are my parents...and my little sister?"

"While you were saving her, a piece of wood from the ceiling broke off and hit you and your sister. Stabbing you in the heart, from behind and you collapse from blood loss.. You collapse on your little sister, causing her rib cage to break and the cracked bones internally stabbed her in the lungs. You mother donated her heart to you and your donated the remaining of his blood to you."

I didn't say a word to him. I just asked if I could be excused out of here as I stood up and walked toward the cliffside. I sat down and stared at the view of my burnt home, digesting the words that the doctor has said to me.

It was something I didn't want to believe.

My family died because of me.

Because I tried to save them.

And Cam...my only friend from this town. I don't know where he is.

And maybe I will never know where he is.


End file.
